toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpastoraptor
Alpastoraptors, as the name suggests are raptor-like beasts which make a delicious taco al pastor, an almost Mexican version of shawarma, made with pork and put in a tortilla. Appearance All Alpastoraptors, in whichever stage of life, have a similar body structure. They all have a long and slender snout, red eyes, a long, beefy tail, short arms with three finger and sharp black claws on the end of them, and two powerful legs with three toes and claws. 400px-MH4-Great Jaggi and Jaggi Render 001.png|Emperor Alpastoraptor 400px-MH4-Jaggi Render 001.png|Baby Alpastoraptors Babies The babies of the species are mostly red in colour with a purple stripe down their back. As they age, their red scales fade until the red on their body is only a single stripe. They have two tiny frills on the sides of their head which are purple with red on the edges. Their teeth are fairly small and dull. Adolescents and Adult Females Adolescent and Adult Female Alpastoraptors are fairly larger than the babies. The red scales on their bodies have decreased in numbers and the grey scales in their underbellies have increased in numbers. Their claws and teeth have grown larger and sharper. Emperors Emperor Alpastoraptors are the leaders and enforcers of the pack. They are generally larger than the other adult members of the pack. They have a thin white frill down their back to show their stature. Behaviour Alpastoraptors live in packs of usually two or three emperors, several adults and their young. They aren't extremely territorial, but they will defend their territory if it is being invaded by potential prey. They are fairly near-sighted, and rely on their smell to find far away victims. They hunt in packs of 3 to 7, using ambush techniques to trap their prey. In the early stages of childhood, the parents of the babies send them out into the wild for their first hunt. The ones who come back become full members of the pack. Habitat Alpastoraptors usually live in a series of dens in the sides of or under rocks and mountains. However, if there home is being threatened, the Emperor will usually lead to pack to a temporary location, usually one with enough foliage to make nests, where they will stay until the threat is neutralized. Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect '- Though their nearsightedness may seem like a drawback, they actually are incredibly intelligent. Each member of the pack has certain strengths and weaknesses, and every member plays off of those assets and liabilities. Again, when they hunt, they usually employ an ambush strategy where they send a few out to chase down the prey and send the others up ahead to corner and kill it. They even resort to aerial assaults when taking down larger prey. '''Homing Call (Emperors only) '- The emperors in the pack can call the rest of his pack to come and protect himself, another pack member or their territory in general. The emperors make a loud cry which almost resembles that of certain primates. The rest of the packs come to his position and do their best to kill the target. 'Incredible Speed '- The speed of these beasts are incredibly deadly. In combat, they tend to encircle their prey and deliver swift strikes with either their claws or tail or sometimes with the sides of their body. As Food Depending on the age of the raptor, will depend on the overall taste of the meat in general. Normally the baby raptors have a much milder flavor, the adolescents and females have a sweet flavor in which one can taste the pineapple in the marinade, and the emperors have a very spicy taste to it. Special Preparation Ingredient The scales of the beast must be removed to get the best flavor, they are edible but they have a bitter taste to them, especially on the baby raptors. After the beast is gutted and de-boned, the meat must be turned horizontally and slowly roasted rotisserie style as the meat can easily burn and loose it's flavor. The warmth in the meat must be kept neutral or else the meat becomes tough and stringy, therefore it's best to keep the meat on the rotisserie and cut off what you wish to eat. It is best enjoyed on a tortilla or in pita bread. The meat tastes like tender pork marinated in dried chiles, spices and pineapple. The meat of the babies is just the regular marinade taste, the adolescent and female meat tastes of that with sweet onions, cilantro and pineapple, and emperor meat tastes of all of the above with a hot and spicy salsa flavor and a lime juice zest. Trivia * The Emperor's ability to call other raptors to his location is reminiscent of the '''Great Jaggi in''' Monster Hunter 3'. * Appearances are as followed: ** Baby - '''Jaggi (Monster Hunter 3)' ** Adolescent/Female - Jaggia (Monster Hunter 3) ** Emperor - 'Great Jaggi (Monster Hunter 3) ' Category:Reptile Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Species Category:Bombkid's Zoo